


ASHES TO ACHOR, DUST TO DREAD BY BETHARUE

by Anonam3us



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonam3us/pseuds/Anonam3us
Summary: PLEASE LISTEN. URGENT!!!!! so there was a book, ashes to achor, dust to dread.The one about annabeths disappearance and 9 years later Reyna decides to try and figure it out. That one. Well I read it and its KILLING me that is unfinished, I noticed the book was gifted to you, do you know what the plot was supposed to be or if there is any way I can contact the author. :)PLEASE TRY AND FIND THE AUTHOR ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT, I NEED TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS I WILL LITERALLY CRY. THE AUTHOR WAS BETHARUE. I WILL LAY DOWN MY LIFE TO THE PERSON WHO FINDS OUT HOW IT ENDS.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	ASHES TO ACHOR, DUST TO DREAD BY BETHARUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipabeth/gifts), [betharue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betharue/gifts).



PLEASE LISTEN. URGENT!!!!! so there was a book, ashes to achor, dust to dread.The one about annabeths disappearance and 9 years later Reyna decides to try and figure it out. That one. Well I read it and its KILLING me that is unfinished, I noticed the book was gifted to you, do you know what the plot was supposed to be or if there is any way I can contact the author. :)  
PLEASE TRY AND FIND THE AUTHOR ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT, I NEED TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS I WILL LITERALLY CRY. THE AUTHOR WAS BETHARUE. I WILL LAY DOWN MY LIFE TO THE PERSON WHO FINDS OUT HOW IT ENDS.


End file.
